1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for discriminating between operations from different directions on a display screen.
2. Related Art
Display panels having a so-called dual image display mode have recently become popular in which different images can be viewed from two directions. To provide an information input capability to such display panels having a two-screen display mode, it is necessary to discriminate between input operations, because the input operations are made from two directions.
There is therefore proposed a technique for determining the direction of the viewer by displaying icons corresponding to two screens so as not to agree with each other and by detecting an operated icon (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-284592).
However, in the above-described technique, the direction of operation is determined from the position of the icon touched. Accordingly, the proximity of icons corresponding to two screens may cause misidentification. To prevent it, it is necessary for the above technique to display the two icons in different positions as far as possible, thus resulting in limitations to the display screen.